1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim cover assembly for seats used in vehicles such as an automobile and the like, and, more particularly, to an improved trim cover assembly which is formed by laminating a top cover member, a wadding and a wadding cover on one another and then welding these three components together by means of high-frequency waves into a united body and is formed on the top surface thereof with a plurality of recessed-groove-like welder stitches, and which is capable of covering a curved cushion member, as well as a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is known the above-mentioned type of trim cover assembly for vehicle seats, which is formed by placing a top cover member (1), a wadding (2) and a wadding cover (3) on one another in this order and then high-frequency welding the three components into a united body and is formed on the top surface thereof with a plurality of recessed-groove-like welder stitches (4) and also which is then placed to cover cover a cushion member (7), in particular, a curved surface of a curved portion (6) thereof, (see FIGS. 1 and 2).
By the way, due to its heat curing during welding, the above-mentioned welder stitch is not suitable for a curving operation, is easily broken when it is forcibly curved, and may give rise to wrinkles (5). Therefore, the welder stitch has been rarely formed in the curved portion (6).
As a countermeasure to avoid the above-mentioned problems, there is known a method in which a reinforcing member is welded to the back surface of the curved portion. However, this method involves complicated manufacturing steps and is found to have no effect in preventing the production of the wrinkles.